Proposal Under The Mistletoe
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: "Why?" Alec asked, hoping his blush wasn't showing. Magnus smiled. "Because you looked beautiful," he simply said, like it was fact Alec should have known./"This is boring. I've been listening to you all, and ugh, can't you talk about something better, like how perfect Clary is?" Clary blushed as Jace wrapped his arms around her./ And all because of a proposal under the mistletoe.


**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve! This is a Christmas one shot I wrote for NadiaInkLovers contest for Malec. I've been panicking all week because I needed to get this done so bad. I was literally begging my mom. So I wrote about four thousand words today, just so I could finish this before tonight, the deadline. Even if I don't win (which I suspect I won't, I mean, FandomFics entry, Maybe This Christmas, is AWESOME!) I'm SO glad I'm able to publish this in time for Christmas! So, please enjoy! I put A FREAKING LOT of work into this, and the only reason it's not longer or better is because I ran out of time!  
><strong>

**Please review! I love you all SO much! :)**

**And Merry-one-day-early-Christmas!**

Alec ran around the living room, trying to make sure the room was clean. His parents were coming back from Idris tomorrow, and Maryse had asked him to make sure the house was decorated. So he had hurriedly cleaned the downstairs- which basically meant the hallways and the kitchen and living room- and then told Jace and Izzy to get their butts home and help decorate.

"Alec!" Izzy's voice rang out suddenly. "We're here. And I want to know why you didn't yell at Clary or Simon to come home!"

"I didn't yell at Clary or Simon to come home because they're actually nice, it isn't their house, and because Clary already said she'd help me today," Alec replied, rolling his eyes as he picked up a pillow, fixing it onto the couch nicely.

"Simon lives here now," Isabelle pointed out.

"Not exactly. He still hasn't told his mom what he is now," Alec said, growing a bit agitated. "And it's been our house longer, and I didn't have to keep asking Clary, she just immediately agreed, and you won't do that, I always have to force you, okay?!"

Looking surprised, Izzy said, "Okay, geez, calm down."

"Yeah." Someone came up behind Alec and hugged him.

"Hey, Clary." Alec managed a weak smile.

"I think you're working too hard. You're under a lot of stress," Clary frowned.

"I'm fine," Alec assured her. Clary shook her head.

"I don't believe it. I hope you don't mind, I told Magnus what we were doing. I invited him over." She paused, looking uncertain, and Alec really did smile.

"It's okay. I was going to do it, thanks, Clary."

She laughed, looking relieved. "Well, that's good," she said.

"This is boring," Jace said, entering the room. "I've been listening to you all, and ugh, can't you talk about something better, like how perfect Clary is?"

Clary blushed as Jace wrapped his arms around her.

"Or Simon," Izzy supplied.

"Or Alec," Magnus corrected, sauntering into the room, looking just as bright as always. He was wearing a red shirt, black skinny jeans, and the usual glitter, with a huge smile on his face.

Alec and Clary were now red as a tomato, and Alec said, "Hey, Mags."

"Mags? Aww, you're so cute!" Magnus cooed, smiling.

"Shut up," Alec grumbled.

Jace laughed. "Look, Magnus, you've turned Alec into a soft, adorable girl!" Jace cried.

Alec rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Magnus noticed this, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Alec asked, confused.

"Oh!" Clary clapped her hands, wriggling out of Jace's grip. "Magnus, I need to talk to you about something."

She gestured for him to follow her out into the kitchen, which he did.

"What was that about?" Jace asked, frowning, looking after the direction in which Clary and Magnus had gone.

"How would we know?' Izzy said, plopping down on the couch.

"Izzy!" Alec complained. "I just fixed that."

Izzy waved a hand. "Oh well."

Alec made a hissing sound through his teeth, glaring at his sister, who looked taken back.

"Calm down," she said, fixing the spot where she was sitting.

At that moment, Clary and Magnus walked in. Magnus looked worried, and Clary looked apologetic, which made Alec suspicious.

"What did you do?' he asked her.

"What do you mean?" She looked surprised, guilt written all over her face.

"You look guilty," Alec answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I-I'm not."

"Alec," Magnus interrupted, "can I talk to you? In your room? Alone?'

Alec looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. He led Magnus upstairs, biting his lip nervously, though he wasn't sure why he was nervous.

"What did she say?" he finally blurted out when they had entered his room, the door closed. He crossed his arms.

Magnus hesitated. "She thinks you've been working too hard," he said eventually.

"I have not," Alec said automatically.

Magnus sighed, pulling Alec onto the bed. "Sit," he said.

"It's my bed," Alec grumbled, feeling like a child.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You look extremely tired," he said. "And Clary says you didn't even go to bed until one AM yesterday."

"How would she-" Alec stopped mid sentence when he realized how she knew that. Clary had stayed downstairs, talking to him, since he insisted he could clean by himself.

"And she's worried about you," Magnus continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"I'm fine," Alec told him.

"Um, you are not," Magnus told him.

"I am too," Alec stubbornly insisted. "I just need a bit more sleep, that's all. The whole Mom-and-Dad-coming-home-from-Idris-so-soon just kind of stressed me out, especially since tomorrow is Christmas. I just want everyone to have a good time and be happy."

Magnus had a feeling that wasn't all that was bothering Alec, but he knew better than to push too far. The problem was, right now, he wasn't' sure what 'Too far' meant.

He had to grin despite the situation, because he still found it incredibly sweet that Alec cared more about his family then himself. But sometimes- more often than not- it worried him just how much he cared more.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth to Alec's. Alec leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard all day," Magnus said between kisses. "But I want you to be happy too, not just them."

"As long as you're with me I can't get any happier," Alec promised with a smile. Magnus laughed.

"Cheesy, I know," Alec said, "but-"

He was cut off by Magnus's mouth covering his own.

"It was perfect," Magnus smiled.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who closed his eyes, sighing.

After a few seconds, Magnus heard, "Magnus?'

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna get up," was the muffled reply.

Magnus chuckled. "Okay."

There was more silence. "Alec?" Magnus whispered. He realized Alec had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled out his phone, making sure not to wake Alec, and texted Izzy.

**Magnus:**_ Izzy?_

**Izzy:**_ Yeah? Everything okay? Clary won't talk, not even to Jace, but I think I know what you guys talked about._

**Magnus:** _Yeah. He's asleep. :)_

**Izzy:** _Awww, really? Like, now?_

**Magnus:**_ Yes now? What, did you think he was asleep in the future? Or twenty minutes ago? Twenty minutes ago we were downstairs._

**Izzy:**_ You know what I mean, shut up._

Magnus rolled his eyes at Izzy.

**Magnus:**_ Why?_

**Izzy:**_ IKY._

**Magnus**_**:** Is it wrong that I somehow know that means 'I'll kill you'?_

**Izzy:**_ Yes._

**Izzy:**_ Anyway, we'll do some decorating. Just stay there with Alec, okay? He deserves some rest._

**Magnus**:_ I will._

He looked down at Alec's sleeping face, and smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, thinking, He's beautiful.

He moved up a little, gently setting Alec down before laying next to him, putting his arms around him, and they both slept there with a smile on their faces as he drifted off, Alec in his last thoughts.

"Okay guys, let's do this!" Izzy cheered. "We need to decorate this place! Not the tree, though, Alec will kill us if we do it without him."

"Yeah, so Izzy, you get the tinsel, help me put it up," Clary directed. "Simon-" she pointed at her best friend, who had come in a few minutes ago- "You...put these around." She handed him a box. He staggered from the weight of it.

"Whoa, Clar, what's IN here?"

"Decorations," Clary answered. "Jace…"

He grinned. "Yes, Clary, my dear?"

"You help Simon," she finished, Jace's smile faltering.

"What? Him?! No!"

"Yes," his girlfriend said firmly, handing over a big box. Despite the fact that he was strong,  
>Jace's muscles wavered as he tried to hold it.<p>

"Man, I forgot how many decorations Maryse keeps," he muttered.

Izzy laughed. "Remember last year?"

"Yeah, Alec fell down from all her plastic stuff." He grinned, and Clary frowned.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No," Jace and Isabelle answered at the same time.

"Okay," Clary said decisively. "Iz, come on, you're helping me, remember?"

"Yeah yeah."

They gathered up the tinsel and started working. Izzy pulled out a few ladders, and Clary didn't ask where she got them. They climbed up and started taping the tinsel to the wall. Clary began thinking about her and Jace. She wanted to get him the perfect present, and she only had a day left! She knew Alec needed something too, so maybe they could go out together. She didn't want to take Izzy, because she was too excited about shopping, and Alec knew Jace better. Besides, she and Alec were pretty good friends now anyway, and she wanted his opinion on the gift. She didn't want to tell Izzy, though.

"Well, too late for that," a voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Clary jumped. Isabelle was standing at the bottom of her ladder, eyebrows raised, a small smile on her face.

"Should I be offended or...not?' Izzy asked.

"Huh?'

"You spoke out loud."

Clary opened her mouth, then closed it. "Oh," was all she could say.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "You've been thinking so long, we finished the walls, look."

Clary looked and saw she was right. They had covered the whole top of the living room walls with red, gold, blue, and green tinsel.

"Magnus sent me this five minutes ago."

Izzy showed her a picture on her phone. Alec was lying on his bed, wrapped up in Magnus's arms, smiling to himself in his sleep. Magnus had clearly taken the picture. You could see his face. He was looking at his boyfriend like he was the only thing he was seeing right now, and Clary knew Isabelle could tell how much Magnus loved her big brother.

"They really are perfect for each other," Izzy murmured, and Clary detected a little jealousy.

"Magnus really loves Alec. And Alec is so sweet around him."  
>"You know Simon loves you too, right?" Clary asked her.<p>

Isabelle didn't answer at first. She was studying the picture.

"Yes," she said at last, a small smile growing on her face. "I do."

"Jace, can you help me?"

"Nah, you're good," Jace answered, messing around on his phone, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"No, I am no-ahhhh!"

There was a loud clash, and Jace looked up to see Simon on the floor, the step ladder on top of him- which was about six feet tall, and weighed a LOT- and Simon was wincing, some decorations- all plastic, thankfully- scattered around him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jace asked, trying to look concerned, but failed miserably. Or happy, more like, because he was laughing to hard.

"No," Simon scowled. "I cut myself."

He showed Jace his arm. There was a long cut there, barely bleeding ,but there was some blood. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," he said.

"It hurts," Simon said dramatically.

"Uh huh," Jace said. "Clean this up."

"What?" Simon stared at him incredulously.

"Clean this up," Jace repeated, grinning.

Simon opened his mouth, then closed it. He stood up.

Then he turned around and walked away.

"Wait- wait!" Jace called out to him, but Simon ignored him.

"I'm done," Simon said loudly. Jace thought he heard him muttering about 'stupid people who can't see that I'm hurt.'

As Simon neared the end of the hallway, he paused, turning slightly to say one last thing.

"Clean it up yourself."

"Hey, you're up," Magnus said when Alec opened his eyes.

"Technically, I only opened my eyes," Alec said, sitting up. "Wait- have you been staring at me this whole time?" He felt a blush come creeping up his face.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Alec asked, hoping his blush wasn't showing.

Magnus smiled. "Because you looked beautiful," he simply said, like it was fact Alec should have known.

"I did not," Alec said automatically.

"We've had this conversation before," Magnus said, shaking his head sadly. "Yes, you are, Alec. I don't get how you can't see it."

"I can't see something that isn't there," Alec said quietly, ducking his head down, but Magnus brought it back up.

"Alec," he said softly, his fingers tracing over Alec's face, "You are beautiful."

Alec stared at him.

"And if you refuse to believe that, I guess I'll just have to show you how beautiful you really are."

Before Alec knew what was happening, Magnus's lips were on his own, and he was pressed down against the bed, feeling Magnus's heartbeat against his own, getting lost in the feeling of his boyfriend's lips, not caring about anything else…

And Magnus's fingers closed around the hem of Alec's shirt…

And someone walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry," Izzy said. "Actually, I'm not sorry. But get up, or we'll decorate the tree without you two."

Magnus sat up, grinning. "But Izzy, you ruined our moment!" he complained. "I was going to-"

"Okay, no need to continue," Alec interrupted, the blush evident on his face.

"But-"

"No, Magnus," Alec said, looking down. "Iz, was there a reason you barged in here? There's this new thing, it's called knocking."

"Oh, yeah," Isabelle answered. "I wanted to see if you were awake. You looked so peaceful in the picture Magnus sent me."

She smirked.

"Izzy! I wasn't going to tell him!" Magnus protested. Izzy only laughed.

"Oh well." She shrugged.

Alec, however, narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "What picture?" he demanded suspiciously.

"No picture," Magnus said hurriedly.

"Oh, this picture," Izzy said cheerfully, handing Alec her phone.

Alec gasped. "Magnus!"

"I'm sorry!" Magnus held up his hands. "But you looked so cute, and happy, and I couldn't resist sharing a beautiful picture of….not that- I mean, every picture of you is beautiful, but.." Magnus trailed off and Alec blushed.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. "Izzy," he said, "since you interrupted us, you think you could just get out? The tree can wait, can't it? Right, Alec?"

He brought his hands down to Alec's neck, and Alec gasped out, "Y-yeah."

Magnus grinned. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I'll tell them not to bother you or their eyes will burn."

"Izzy!" Alec protested. "We weren't doing anything, just-"

"Oh, yes we were," Magnus said as Izzy said, "Oh, you SO were!"

She smiled sweetly, walking out, closing the door behind her.

Magnus turned back towards Alec, his cat eyes glowing in the now-darker room.

"Now…" He tilted his head, a smirk on his face, studying Alec's face. "Let's finish what we started earlier, hmm?"

He pounced, and Alec heard a hitching gasp come from his throat as Magnus's lips touched his neck gently.

"They've been in there a long time," Jace commented an hour later.

"Only an hour- don't ruin it, Jace, Alec's been…" Izzy stopped, but everyone knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I know," Jace said, looking around. "This place looks awesome," he commented.

"It does," Clary added, smiling.

"Hey guys!"

Magnus and Alec appeared, their hair messed up, and clothes ruffled.

Alec glanced down at his clothes. "I fell," he said.

"Uh huh," Jace smirked, rolling his eyes as Izzy giggled.

"Yeah, they don't believe that," Magnus said. "But seriously, he-"

Alec clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut it," he ordered. "We came down to see if you wanted to do the tree."

"Yes!" Izzy leapt off her seat next to Simon and hugged Alec. "Finally! Yay!"

"Whoa. Um, okay…"

Izzy walked over to the tree, where several clear boxes, filled with decorations, lay. She opened one, saying, "Come one, guys!"

Alec laughed as he walked over to her, grabbing some decorations. Jace finally agreed to help, grinning, when Clary threatened him with no kisses. Simon was happily helping Izzy, and Magnus snuck up behind Alec, hugging him from behind.

"Magnus," Alec laughed. Magnus loved seeing how happy Alec was now, so carefree, and he didn't even mind when Magnus tried to kiss him.

"You look amazing, Iz," Simon complimented her suddenly. She was wearing a white T-shirt that was clearly Simon's-

It said, "I love you-" P.L.

"I know-" H.S. in bold.

She also had on jeans.

"This is only casual," Izzy waved it away, but she was beaming.

"Star Wars?" Alec asked, eyebrows raised. She flushed.

"It's Simon's!" she protested.

"Wait, how did you know?" Simon asked.

"I've seen Star Wars," Alec answered.

"Seriously?" Simon said, looking excited.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Clary!" Simon looked up at her. She laughed.

"Wait, so did you see…"

He and Alec began fangirling over Star Wars, and Magnus turned his attention to Clary and Jace. Clary was wearing a simple T-shirt and PJ shorts, and Jace was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Clary smiled as she picked up an angel. "Hey, here's the angel- wait, why do you have an angel and a star?" she asked.

Jace's smile faded a bit as Alec's head whipped around to look at her.

"We had an angel too because Max...Max saw it at the store once when he was four and insisted I buy it. So I did, and...we've had it ever since. We always put it right next to the star," he said quietly.

Clary moved over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled from his shirt. "I.."

"It's okay," Alec said, pulling away.

"Hey, we forgot to invite Maia," Simon said awkwardly, mostly to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Clary quickly chimed in.

But Alec was now staring off at the wall, a faraway look in his eyes. Magnus would do anything to keep the pain from Alec's face. He wanted to help so bad. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could say or do to make this better.

"Hey...you okay?' Magnus softly touched his ar.

Alec turned his head away, his eyes unseeing. "This is our first Christmas with Max," he said quietly.

That dampened the mood. Everyone sat still upon realization. Isabelle's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. Simon reached out to pull her close. Clary kissed Jace on the cheek.

Magnus softly touched Alec shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "Max would.."

He bit his cheek and stopped himself before he made the situation worse.

Alec sighed, picking up an ornament. "It's...Max's," he said, handing it to Jace, and everyone saw the tears fall.

Jace took it gingerly, and he stared at it. After a bit, he stood up and set it up on the tree, right in the middle at the top, under the spot where the star and angel would go.

"To Max," he said softly.

Izzy picked up some decorations, handing them out. "Everyone let's put these on. Alec, help me over here," she said, sniffing, trying not to let the tears fall. Alec quickly stood up and walked behind the tree with her. After a few minutes, the tree shook a bit, and the whole group knew Izzy was crying behind it.

"Izzy," they heard Alec whisper. "Come here.."

The tree stopped moving, and Izzy's sobs got louder. After a while, they quieted.

"I'm sorry," Izzy murmured.

"Don't apologize."

Eventually, they all grew more cheerful. They were finishing up the tree when Alec gasped.

"Hey, look, it's Maree's!" he said, smiling, though the sadness was still evident on his face.

"What?" Isabelle grabbed his arm, and even Jace came over to see.

"Who's Maree'?" Clary asked curiously.

Alec looked at Jace, who shrugged. Clary looked more curious then ever.

"So, we (my family) have this friend who's seventeen. She's getting married. No, she got married a few months ago, sorry..

She was my role model when I was little. I loved her, she was like my big sis. I always agreed with her, and tried to get her attention. She's four years older then me.

She told me before, though not actually related to her, I was her little brother. I want to punch her, yet I still love her."

Alec smiled softly. "It's complicated," he said. "She was around a lot when we were younger. The three of us- her, me, and Izzy, later Jace- used to play. but then...things just got weird."

He shrugged, obviously not wanting to explain more. (Oh wait, that was me, LOL.)

"Anyway, we have a Christmas ornament from years ago that we got for her."

"Oh." Clary blinked. "I'm sorry."

Alec shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "We should finish up the tree."

He handed her some stuff. "We just need to finish this box and we'll be done."

Izzy grabbed some ornaments and set them on the tree as Jace, Simon, Magnus, and Clary helped her. In no time the tree was finished, and all that was left was the-

"Star," Alec said, looking up at it, holding it in his hand. "The star and the angel. We have to put it up."

"You should do it," Izzy said, smiling. "You were Max's favorite, and you're also the tallest."

"I was not Max's favorite," Alec said, "and actually, Magnus is the tallest."

"Yeah, well, not the point," she said, looking annoyed.

"It is," Alec argued. "He's taller, so he should do it."

"Well, I say you should do it-"

"Okay," Jace interrupted. "How about this. Izzy puts the star up, and Alec does the angel. Okay?"

"Fine," they grumbled.

He handed the star to Izzy, who leaned up.

"I can't reach," she whined.

"What are you, three?" Alec asked, rolling his eyes. "Here, let me help you."

He sighed and picked her up from the waist. She gave a little gasp of surprise.

"You can lift her?' Clary asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Alec shrugged. "Hurry up, Iz, you're not as light as you think, you know."

Izzy smacked his head with her elbow, the only thing available besides the star, and Jace started laughing. Izzy set the star on, and Alec put her down. He reached up, thinking of Max, and set the angel on the tree.

He stepped back and Magnus wrapped his arms around him from behind. Alec turned his head and kissed him softly.

"I love you," Magnus said quietly.

"I love you more," Alec said softly, kissing him once more.

"Alec, can you help me ourt with something?" Clary asked when Alec opened his bedroom door at ten PM later that night.

"Uh, sure. With what?"

"I need help getting Jace a perfect present, and I thought since I knew you still needed one for Magnus, maybe we could go out to get them together, because you know Jace best, and I wanted your opinion, and, well.."

Her words were rushed, as if if she didn't say them soon enough Alec would say no. Then he realized something.

"Wait, how did you know I needed a gift for Magnus?" he asked, blinking down at her.

She flushed. "I heard you talking to yourself a few days ago, and, well, I just figured...I mean, if you don't want to- maybe I should just go-"

"No! No, I'll go. I actually wanted your opinion to." He smiled at her. "You have a better fashion sense, and you're a girl, and Magnus is- well, he acts like a girl, so,you'd be better at helping me. I didn't want to bask Izzy, since she can be a little.."

He hesitated.

"Outgoing," Clary supplied, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I had the same problem But since tomorrow, you know, Christmas, we'll have to go now," she said, looking around. "No one is out here, so let's sneak out now."

"Okay, just let me grab my jacket," Alec said, hurrying into his room and returning moments later with a black jacket.

"Okay, let's go."

"Clary, look at this!" Alec called out. She came running over a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"I think Jace might like something like this," he said, pointing to a little gold blade ornament. They were at Walmart. "And I was wondering, do you think Magnus would wear this? And actually like it, I mean?"

He showed her a blue scarf.

"It's Marc Jacobs. I know he likes this stuff, he never shuts up about MJ, so…"

"I think he'll love it," Clary said, smiling warmly. "In fact, I think he'd love anything from you. Even if it was a purple hedgehog."

Alec snorted. "Simon once described him as a-"

"Gay sonic the hedgehog, I remember," she finished with a laugh. "I didn't know they even sold these, though," she said, looking at the ornament Alec had found again. "I think I'll get him this. Oh! I wanted to show him, come here…"

She pulled him over a few isles. "Look at this!" she said, plucking something off a shelf and holding it out to him.

He took it. It was a little glass figure. It had two people on it, both guys, who were kissing. It was completely clear, and looked beautiful.

"Wow," Alec breathed. "This is- whoa. They make things like this?"

"Apparently," Clary said. "It's so pretty."

"It is," he said. "I'll get this, too."

In the end, Alec got the scarf, figure, and a poster of Glee he found on clearance for Magnus, and Clary got the blade ornament, some boots, and decided to give him one of her brand new Seraph blades.

"I have an idea," she announced to Alec as they walked home, after twelve. "I think we should draw."

"Draw?" Alec repeated.

She nodded. "Let's draw a picture of our boyfriends, you know, to give to them tomorrow."

"Oh, um, I'm not that good a drawer," Alec said with a nervous laugh.

"Doesn't matter." Clary waved a hand.

Alec bit his lip. "I'll try," he said.

"Perfect! Okay, I'll bring in the suppliers for us, you can use mine, and if you need help I'll help you, okay?" she said excitedly.

"Okay," Alec sighed.

As they neared the Institute steps and walked in, Alec began thinking.

What if he doesn't like the gifts? I mean, i did buy them last minute. Maybe he wanted something else. What if Izzy got him the same scarf, or he already has it? I know Izzy's getting him clothes...

"I'll be right back, okay?" Clary whispered, racing to her room as fast as she could go without making any noise. Alec nodded, but she was already gone. He walked into his room, realized he had left his light on, and sat on his bed, leaving the door open for Clary. After a few moments, she walked in, quietly shut the door, and handed him a sketchbook, sitting down.

"Here," she said. "Okay, take this-" she gave him a pencil "- and draw."

"Where am I supposed to start?' he asked, feeling stupid.

She considered this for a moment. "His face?" she suggested. "That's what I'm doing. Actually, maybe I'll only do his face. We did say portait."

"Okay," he said, studying the empty page he had opened.

As he began to draw the outline of Magnus's face, Alec started thinking once more.

What if he hates this picture? I'm not good at drawing, what was I thinking? Oh no, I'm going to make a fool out of myself. What if he hates it, but pretends to like bit for me? Or what if he just throws it in the trash? Or tells me it's stupid? Oh no, oh no...oh gods, by the Angel, I-

"Stop it," Clary said suddenly.

"What?" He blinked at her.

"I know what you're doing," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, thoroughly confused.

"You're doubting yourself," she said softly. "You're wondering whether or not he'll like it. If he'll hate it. Lie, and say he likes it."

"How-how-" he stammered.

"I know that face, Alec, I wear it almost every time I sit down to draw."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Let me see your picture," she ordered.

"No."

She pried it away from his hands and gasped. ZAlec felt his heart sinking, but then-

"It's beautiful!"

He looked up. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"It's so...perfect. You even got his cheekbones right, and his nose-!"

She bit her lip. "I can't get his nose right," she said sadly.

Alec looked over at her drawing, putting an arm around her. It was his turn to comfort her. "Yes, you did," he said, kissing her forehead.

"He'll love it."

''ALEC, WAKE UP!"

Alec tried to shove the weight of her off of him, but to no avail.

"Izzy! I'm up, I'm up!" he said.

"Okay, get up NOW."

"Okay!" Alec shouted.

"It's Christmas, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Go wake up Jace!" Alec shouted.

"Fine!" She stuck her tongue out. "But I think you already woke him up!" She grinned, dodging his pillow, and skipped out of his room. A few minutes later there was a girly scream from Jace, and Izzy could be heard laughing hysterically from Canada.

Alec sat up, rubbing his eyes. Instantly he thought of last night. He heard a groan, and looked over, opening his mouth, but before he could, he heard a voice.

"Alec, why is my wonderful girlfriend lying on your floor?" Jace asked, yawning.

"I..oh. Right. She fell asleep here. Hey why didn't Izzy jump on you?" Alec asked, annoyed. Clary, sitting up, shrugged.

"Hey beautiful," Magnus suddenly said, appearing in his doorway. He had slept in Izzy's room that night, since she insisted she needed his help with clothes. Alec hadn't minded, really. If Magnus had stayed in his room he wouldn't have been able to sneak out and get those presents with Clary last night.

Blushing, Alec mumbled a quick hello, wishing he was more presentable for one of the few times in his life.

Magnus rolled his eyes, stoled across the room, and kissed Alec before he had the chance to even move. "You look beautiful," he said firmly when they parted.

Alec was still breathless from that surprise kiss, still feeling Magnus';s lips on his. "O-okay," he agreed, his voice shaky.

Jace laughed. "Wow," he said.

"Jace," Alec warned.

He only rolled his eyes, and went to help Clary up.

"Let's go open presents," he said.

"Okay. I think Izzy'll explode if we don't, anyway."

They all laughed and ran down the steps, where Isabelle was waiting for them.

"Wow, Alec, thank you!" Izzy squealed, hugging the new fashion magazine to her chest, causing Alec to laugh and hug her.

"Thank you, Jace," Clary said, flipping through the Drawing Ideas book he had given her.

"Wow!" Magnus gasped. "This is a Marc Jacobs scarf!" he gasped, looking over at Alec before he and Clary flung themselves into his arms, pulling him into a weird hug.

"Guys," he choked out.

"Sorry," Clary apologized. "I just really love the special paint and chalk you gave me."

"And where did you get this?' Magnus held up the scarf. "Oh my gosh, Alec, I totally love you!"

He smiled.

"No problem," Alec laughed, incredibly relieved. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I LOVE it!"

When they were done opening presents, they all had considerable amounts of them on the floor.

"Wait," Izzy held up a hand, "does Mom know we opened presents before she got home?"

Alec nodded. "I told her yesterday we would if they weren't home in time. She wasn't pleased, but there was nothing she could do about it."

"Oh, okay." Izzy sat back.

"Um, guys." Clary cleared her throat. "So, before Maryse and Robert get home, Alec and I have a special gift for two people here."

She looked nervously bat Alec, who smiled. She handed a package to him, taking hers.

"It's for Jace and Magnus," Izzy said. "Which reminds me, Magnus, I have an extra shirt for you. Designer, expensive, the usual."

She grinned as Alec handed his present to Magnus. Carefully Magnus and Jace opened the gifts, and they both gasped when they did.

"I drew Jace's picture," Clary informed them, not able to look Jace in the eye, afraid of what she would see, wringing her hands. "And Alec drew yours, Magnus."

"Really?" He looked up with wonder in his eyes. "Alec this- this is-"

"If you don't like it," Alec began, but Magnus hugged him gently.

"No, Alec, I love it, it's beautiful!"

"So is this, Clary. You got my nose and cheekbones perfect!" Jace grinned. Clary and Alec blushed, sharing knowing looks to each other that said, See? I told you so!

Jace leaned forward and kissed Clary. "I love it, Clary, but you know what I love even more?"

She shook her head, and Jace smiled. "You."

He kissed her again. "I love you, Clarissa Fray."

"I have to ask Alec something important," Magnus said suddenly, catching everyone's attention,mostly when Izzy jumped up and squealed.

Magnus looked Alec straight in the eyes. "Alec, I liked you from the moment I saw you. My first thought was, He's beautiful. Yes, at first, I thought you were a relative of Will, but then Jace said two words, and I thought, Oh, no,m, HE'S the Herondale!"

Everyone laughed. Jace sighed dramatically.

"And you've always been special to me. I know I've been with a lot of people over the years, more then I can count, but Alec, no matter how much I thought I loved them, I never did." He shook his head.

"It was always you I loved. I was just to stupid to realize it at first. I'm so sorry about what happened with Camille, because I should have listened. I was unfair, and it was more my fault then anyone elses. Alec, I love you so, so, so much, so-"

He got down on one knee and Izzy gasped, the whole room silent.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus said softly, "will you marrry me?"

The room stayed silent, no one daring to breath. Alec's eyes filled with tears.

"Dude," Jace whispered faintly, "You can't say no.."

Alec took a deep breath. "Yes," he whispered, and the look that covered Magnus's face was one of pure happiness.

"Yes, Magnus Bane, I will marry you!"

He pulled Magnus up, whispered, "Look up," and when Magnus did, he saw the mistletoe overtop of them.

Alec smiled softly, said, "It's a tradition, isn't it?' and crushed his mouth against Magnus's, wrapping his arms around his neck as the room burst into tears, the girls crying, and Jace smiling genuinely, looking really happy for his Parabatai.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's again, not wanting to be away from them, wanting to stay like this forever as their lips moved, and the missing puzzle pieces Magnus had been missing fell together, and the parts Alec never completed fit inside.

_And all because of a proposal under the mistletoe._

**I didn't really plan on the proposal. Actually, I just made this up as I went along. I was like, "Oh, good idea, add this is, okay, la la," haha. ACTTUALLy, the only thing I really planned from the beginning was the Malec kiss under the mistletoe!**

**Please review, your review can be my Christmas present! :) (Unless you have a free kiss from Magnus! I'll take that too.) It took me weeks to write this, so...**

**I swear I'll go back and fix any mistakes later! Threaten me with review, if you must.**

**~Linds.**


End file.
